


Drabbles

by whichdirection



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But then other ones are happy, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, I would go so far as to say some are even funny, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, No Sex, Pregnancy Scares, Self-Insert, Short, Smut, but you can be the judge of that, gender neutral reader, some of them are sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a tumblr post with 49 writing prompts and I'm gonna write all of them.<br/>They will all be drabbles, so not very long.<br/>A variety of different relationships, all self-insert. Will either be Gender Neutral or Female reader unless someone requests otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #35: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

     Four drinks and an uber ride later you were pressed against the inside of your door with your boss' lips attached to your neck. You had both been on the podcast; sitting on either end of the couch with laptops on laps, texting back and forth. It was stupid and juvenile and you loved it. 

     It started as innocent, but when the discussion on the podcast got changed and you told a story about putting out on the first date, it was all Joel would talk about. And it was the podcast so you were all drinking and you were flustered from the sudden flirting so you were drinking and since Joel lived two blocks from you the two of you split an uber.

     Then he was coming in your apartment building with you, and when you asked what he was doing his large veiny hands gripped your shoulders, his head leaning down to bring his lips to yours gently. The kiss didn't last long, and he sighed heavily when he pulled away, his hands running down your arms and holding your hands in his. Then you were walking backwards, pulling him into the elevator and wrapping one arm around his waist to press your chest to his, pressing the button of your floor before hooking your other arm around his neck to bring his lips back to yours.

      You felt his thumbs rubbing circles into your hips as the elevator slid up to your floor, and when it dinged you seperated from him, hooking your fingers into his belt loops to lead him your door. You felt his erection pressing into your ass when you twisted in his arms to unlock your apartment.

     So there you were, pressed against the inside of your door, Joel's lips sucking a mark into the spot under your jaw. His kisses were quick and desperate, and you rubbed your leg against his clothed penis before shoving him down the hall to your bedroom and onto your bed. You stood between his legs, toying with the hem of your shirt and eyeing him.

     "Take it off." He groaned as he unbuckled his pants and tugged off his own shirt. You paused, running a hand down his chest and smirking at him. He growled suddenly, grabbing you by waist and flipping you over so he was laying on top of you on the bed.

     "Did you want something?" You asked in a giggle.

     "You heard me. Take. It. Off." He said again, his voice low and gravelly. His hands ran down your body and tugged at the hem of your shirt, sighing when you sat up to help him remove your shirt. Your shirt landed in a corner of the room, and it was hardly the end of the night.


	2. #22 "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice", #13 "Kiss Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles-Reader

     You were sitting on his couch, or rather the couch next to his desk in the writing office, but it was right next to his desk so you thought of it as his. You'd say on it before, but there had never been a time when Kerry had shoved you down to the end of it closest to him; you had never been close enough to see how his shoulders tensed up as he squinted at his computer screen. Of course, now you _were_ close enough to see it, and you kept seeing it as you glanced up at him every few minutes.

     When the draft of the rwby script was finally finished, you lingered for a moment on the couch as other people filed out to go to lunch. You weren't sure why you lingered, but something in the way that Miles was focused on his computer mesmerized you, and you stayed planted in your spot on the couch, laptop closed in your hands as you stared at him. Suddenly the door to the writer's office slammed shut and you snapped back to reality as an intern took their seat at one of the desks. When you looked back at Miles, he was smirking at you.

     "What?" You asked him, pulling you laptop to your chest.

     "You were staring at me." He replied cooly, still smirking.

     "What?" Your eyes went wide and your laptop dropping down, "N-no. No I wasn't. No." You stuttered.

     He chuckled lightly, leaning over until he was less than a foot away from you, "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." He told you quietly, his eyes darting around your face, noticing the way your pupils dilated and your lips parted. "Tyler, get out. Don't argue, confidential rwby stuff, get out." You heard the intern scramble out of his chair and leave the room, Miles' eyes never leaving your face and a blush slowly growing on your face the entire time. 

     Even when the intern was gone Miles's eyes stayed focused on you, and you finally dropped his gaze, staring at the stickers on your laptop for a moment only to feel his smooth fingers cup your chin, tilting you face back up so your eyes met his once more.

     "(y/n)," he said calmly, "Kiss me."

     And you did.

     You are slid your laptop off your lap, leaning forward and closing your eyes as you felt his beard brush against your skin when your lips met his. The hand on your chin slid across your jaw and resting around the back of your neck as he smiled into the gentle kiss, his mouth moving against yours.

     He was still smiling when you both pulled away, resting back in his chair with his eyes still resting on you. "That was nice."

     "Yes." You confirmed.

     "I was wondering when that was going to happen." He said after a moment.

     "Oh?" You asked, your blush returning as you struggled to keep eye contact with the adorable man.

     "Yeah, you know I'm pretty irresistible, I'm surprised you lasted this long." You laughed lightly and then silence fell over the room for a moment. "So, coffee?" He asked, standing and throwing his jacket on when you nodded. 


	3. #3 "Please, don't leave."

     Joel was really good in bed. Like, _really_ good. Which is the only reason you'd agreed to this stupid set up where all you did was drink and watch sports and fuck and then you'd slip out when he's fallen asleep. 

     No one at work knew. 

     You hated it, but you told yourself that having the best sex of your life with the man of your dreams only it was slowly becoming unconvincing to you.

     Yet, here you were, laying in his bed, slightly sweaty and completely naked, his arms wrapped loosely around you as he started to fall asleep. You let yourself relax slightly, your eyes fluttering closed as you felt his breathing slow. When you were sure that he was asleep you slowly started to shift away from him, easing yourself out of bed and trying not to wake him up. However, rather than slipping out unnoticed like the other nights, you felt his arms tighten around you and his chest pressed against your back, his face nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

     "Please, don't leave." His gruff voice sounded in your ear.

     "You- you want me to stay the night?" You asked, shocked.

     "Please." He begged, his arms tightening around you even more, "Sleep and I'll cook you breakfast in the morning."

     Cook? You were shocked by the act of domesticity but you melted into him when he kissed your neck lightly and you nodded, relaxing and feeling your eye lids growing heavy.      It was the best you'd ever slept.


	4. #7 "I almost lost you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Haywood/Reader
> 
> Based on the Free Play where Meg and Ryan go to the haunted house and shoot zombies :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, sorry!

     Why oh why did you agree to go to a haunted house with Ryan? You hated scary things but Ryan seemed so excited about getting to shoot zombies so you'd agreed. Just as you'd thought, you were very bad, and you somehow ran out of your bullets very quickly.

     You were standing right behind him now, a hand balled up in his soft hoodie and your face buried between his shoulder blades and he navigated through the haunted house. You jumped at the loud noises and zombie groaning despite not being able to see them, and suddenly Ryan was twisting around to shoot a zombie behind you.

     When the zombie was dead, Ryan pulled away from you. "You're not too scared, are you?" He asked, the hand not holding gun running up and down your arm to comfort you. You shook your head, and he smiled, turning to walk forward once again.

     Then suddenly the zombie Ryan had just shot sprang back to life and lumbered after you. You screamed, running down the hallway towards Ryan as the zombie chases after you. Ryan didn't notice at first, and you crashed into him, the zombie only a few feet behind you. Ryan suddenly noticed your predicament, spinning and shooting the zombie.

     The zombie crumpled to the ground and Ryan's arms circled around you, his lips pressing to yours for a moment. You pulled away, breathless, and looked at him questioningly.

     "What? I almost lost you." He informed you, bringing his lips back to yours before taking your hand in his and leading you through the rest of the haunted house, guns blazing.


	5. #31 "You lied to me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Peake/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, not a sad chapter.

     You hated him, you swear you hated him. How dare he, what kind of nerve did he have. There was no way you were going to get any work done if this continued. You swear you were going to fight him. His shirt was too tight, the muscles of his arms flexed every time he reached for his keyboard and you had to bite your lip to keep from groaning. God you hated him.

     "Hey, what's going on with you today?" He asked you when he noticed the disgruntled look on your face.

     "Nothing, I'm just distracted is all." You responded, turning back to your work.

     "Are you having trouble or anything? Can I help you with something?" He offered. God he was so nice, you hated him.

     "No, I'm fine. Thanks." You brushed him off, trying to avoid his gaze. There was an awkward silence for a moment and Matt was still looking at you.

     "Did I.... do something?" He asked when you scowled at him out of the corner of your eye.

     "No, no it's fine."

     "(y/n)," He said slowly, a hand coming down to rest on your chair's armrest. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

     "No I'm just stressed, you're fine." You sighed. Silence fell between you two, and after a moment Matt rotated your chair so you were facing him, his other hand came up to cup your cheek, pulling your face to his and connecting your lips in a gentle kiss. His lips were warm and soft and you hated him. 

     The kiss only lasted a moment, yet when you pulled away you were breathless. You couldn't help but smile at him but his arms flexed again as he wheeled himself over to his desk and you groaned out loud this time.

     "God Matt, fight me already." You told him.

     "You are mad at me?" He smirked, "I'm offended; you lied to me.

     "Shut up and get over here you." You said, pulling your chair over to him and seeking out his lips again.


	6. #40 "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Greene/Reader

     There was never a more stressful day than the one you were having today. You scowled at your computer as you edited the latest Funhaus video. First, your car had broken down and gotten towed, and you wouldn't get it back for three weeks. Then your uber never showed up and you had to walk to the office, and when you say down to work your chair broke. Then your computer crashed. Four times. Which made this was the fifth time you had started editing this video.

     When Joel cracked a joke at your misery you snapped at him, and now the entire office held an awkward silent air. Your computer suddenly froze again, and you sighed loudly, leaning back in your chair. You whined when the screen went blue for a moment and when the computer emitted a low buzz in your headphones you groaned. Finally the computer shut off and you groaned again before sliding your headphones off and sighing again, looking around.

     You spotted Bruce at his desk in the row in front of you, watching you with an interest. You were suddenly annoyed with his gaze, and you glared back at him. "What?" You asked him.

     "Nothing, just wondering what guy is under your desk to make you sound like that." He said casually.

     You couldn't help it, you smiled- only a little- and then you went back to scowling, you hoped he didn't notice. But you knew he had when he smiled too, rolling his chair closer to you.

     "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" He asked quietly. You scoffed, leaning down to turn your computer back on, avoiding his eyes for a moment but glancing back up when you felt his eyes still on you.

     "What?" You asked him again, forcing yourself to not smile.

     "You look like you could use a drink. Wanna go to that new bar down the street after work?"

     You paused for a moment, trying to read his face, "Like...like a date?" You wondered allowed.

     "Uhm, not if you don't want it to be." He blushed, looking around to see if anyone was spying. 

     "No, I-I'd love it to be a date."You smiled a little again, maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.


	7. #17. "Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile....."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel Heyman/Reader
> 
> Very short one, I apologize. May write this into a full fic if people want (comment down below if you do)

     The snow was coming down hard, with no sign of stopping, and the fire Joel had built you was roaring in the stone fireplace. He had taken you on vacation to a cabin in Colorado, and you'd spent a week skiing and hiking in the picturesque mountains. But the snow started yesterday at noon, and now it was 11 the next night and it was still coming down. Joel detangled himself from the blanket on the couch and made his way to the window, peaking out at the dust-covered slopes. 

     "Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile..." He trailed off, smirking at you, "We may as well make the most of it, don't you think?"

     "Ugh, Joel, no it's so cold." You complained,  snuggling further into the blankets.

     "It's nice and warm by the fire." He told you, tugging the blanket off you and pulled you to your feet in his arms. "Besides, what I had in mind will keep us quiet warm."

     You smiled up at him, focusing only on the feeling of his lips on yours and his warm body pressed flush against yours as he lowered the both of you down to the carpet in front of the fireplace. You were warm all evening.


	8. #5 "Wait a minute. Are you Jealous?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel Heyman/ Reader

     You hated it. More than that, you hated that you hated it. It was just Barbara, Barbara was his friend, and his friends were allowed to touch his shoulder during the podcast. You kept trying to push down the nauseous feeling that rose up in your stomach when Barb's hand patted Joel on the back but you couldn't. Your cheeks burned red and you bit your tongue until you could taste the copper of blood. You knew this was ridiculous, it was _ridiculous,_ Joel was your boyfriend of 6 months he was crazy about you; hell, Adam had told you he was going to ask you to move in the last time all of you had gone for drinks.

     Yet here you were, standing off to the side of the podcast set, ready to fight Barbara Dunkleman. It was stupid, and you knew it was stupid, so you ignored Joel's wave during the ad read and returned to your desk, working until Joel came by later.

     "Hey, you ready for dinner?" He asked as he perched himself on the edge of your desk, leaning over to give you a quick kiss, which you  accepted reluctantly.

     "Yeah, sure, whatever." You replied as you gathered your things and started walking to his car, ignoring his offer of a hand in yours. Joel followed you, slightly confused, and the two of you ate dinner stiffly, your blood still boiling at the thought of her hands on him.

     When the two of you finished, Joel drove you back to your apartment, the air in the car quiet and still. As he shifted the car into park, you started to leave when his hand suddenly wrapped around your wrist, stopping you from leaving.

     "What the fuck (y/n)?" He asked, his hand stil around your wrist and your eyes avoiding his, focusing on anything and everything else: the car freshener clipped into the vent, the custom mats protecting the carpeted floors, the bag in your hand. "Look at me." He begged, his voice slightly weak; you felt a sharp pain as you realized he might be on the verge of tears.

     "What?" You asked, looking up and seeing confirmation that he was indeed on the verge of tears. 

     "What's going on?"He pleaded, his hand stil on your wrist, his grip so tight like he thought you were about to run. "Did something happen today? Did I do something? Talk to me."

     "It's nothing." You said, biting your lip and wishing to not be in his car, "Really Joel, I'm fine, it's nothing."

     "Is it something I did? (y/n), look, I-" He began, rubbing his mouth with his other hand as he tried to keep his voice steady, "I was going to ask you to move in with me tonight, I- I don't understand what happened, we were happy this morning- we got breakfast- I.... Did I say something? Did I do something? Please, (y/n), tell me what's wrong."

     You felt like you were going to throw up. How could you treat him like this? He didn't deserve this, you were being stupid and jealous and you ruined the night for both of you. "I'm sorry." You gushed, slipping your wrist from his grip to cup his face, "Really Joel, it's nothing you did, I'm being stupid, I should've said something. I'm not mad, I promise I'm just- I just didn't.... when Barbara.... on the podcast- I mean...." You trailed off, letting your hand fall from his face and your gaze land on your lap.

     "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" He asked after a moment. You didn't respond, you just chewed on your tongue and kept staring at your lap. "Oh my god, you are jealous! You're jealous of Barbara touching me?!" He continued, his voice raised slightly.

     You blushed, avoiding his gaze again as he laughed lightly to himself. There was silence in the car again, but the both of you were much more relaxed, and after a moment Joel reached over and cupped a hand under your chin, turning your face toward his.

     "Not that it needs saying or anything, but you have nothing to be jealous about. I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else. Okay?" He said, his eyes trying over and over to catch yours until they finally did. You once again didn't respond, this time just nodding and smiling lightly, still feeling stupid. "Good." He said, leaning over to press a soft kiss on your lips; you melted into him, kissing him back deeply and sinking your teeth into his lower lip lightly as you pulled away.

     "So now that that's cleared up," He said suggestively, eyebrows raised and his hand fallen to your thigh, "You gonna invite me upstairs?" 


	9. #43. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Gibson x Reader (briefly says it's a female reader but w/e)  
> This chapter is suuuuper short but I promise to make up for it with the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have returned from the hell that is school! I'm now out for the summer and will be updating regularly!  
> Not only will I be updating these drabbles, but I am also starting a college series, and I am also working p hard on a full length fic (w smut) based off the shorter Joel drabble I posted before (#17).   
> So keep an eye out, please read them and comment/ message me with feedback or requests!

 

     "YOU DID WHAT?!" Blaine practically screamed, jumping up off the couch and running to you; his hands roughly grasped onto your hips as he pulled into him.

     "I got us tickets to the midnight premiere of Star Wars." You repeated to him through a broad smile; he had tried to buy them himself but hadn't managed to snag a pair, and he was absolutely crushed by it, though he tried to hide it.

     "Lovely woman, like you I do," He praised in his yoda voice before leaning down to press a kiss to your lips, he was still smiling when he pulled back, "Seriously (y/n), this is amazing thank you so much!"

     "What can I say? I'll do anything for the man I love." You smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

 


	10. #14 "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel Heyman x Reader  
> This one is......so long.......it could basically be considered a one shot. Like I could post this on it's own and call it a one shot and no one would think it was wrong tbh. I promised to make up for that other short chapter though because it was really short.   
> TW: Pregnancy Scare (?? Is that a thing I should tag?? Idk but this is your warning so)

"Hey, sorry about that." Sounded the voice of your best friend as she plopped onto the couch next to you. "You know how it is."

    "Yeah, god, I'm sorry, are you feeling any better? Have the cramps let up at all?" You asked as you watched your friend carefully stretch out her legs and rest them on the coffee table, placing the hot pad on her lower stomach. She grimaced and shook her head at your words, and you rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, knowing exactly what she was going through. Every time you got your period it was absolute hell, I mean god, just last month you were-  _wait_ , you thought, you didn't remember the usual inescapable pain and inevitable puking that normally happened on your period happening last month. You felt the hair on your arms stand up as you pulled up the calendar app on your phone and confirmed your fear: you didn't have your period last month.

    "Hello? Earth to (y/n), anyone home?" Your friend called, waving a hand in front of your face and pulling you out of your sudden terror. You swallowed hard, smiling at your friend and acting as if nothing was wrong. You couldn't tell her, not about this; she would say it was no big deal, that it happens sometimes and it's just a freak thing. She wouldn't understand that you were panicking because it just so happened that you were fucking one of your co-workers at Rooster Teeth, Joel. It wasn't a relationship, god no, he would never want anything serious, it was just two adults enjoying each other's company; it was also something that your friend would freak over if she ever knew, so you couldn't tell her. 

    You hardly talked through the rest of the movie, then made up some excuse as soon as it was over to leave, stopping at a CVS on the way home for a pregnancy test. It's the oddest feeling, buying a pregnancy test alone at a CVS at 10 o'clock on a Wednesday night. The same prickly feeling, like you were being watched, being judged, that you felt the first time you'd bought plan B was dragging itself across your body, lodging itself in your throat and making it hard to breath. You handed the indifferent teenager the pregnancy test and the $20.00 with numb hands, hardly hearing him when he asked if you wanted a bag. You shook your head hard, clearing it of the fog that was threatening to force tears from your eyes.  _What were you going to do?_ You can't raise a child. You're not ready to be a parent, and Joel didn't want a kid either, he didn't even want to  _date_ let alone get married.  _Married?_ Jesus, where did that thought come from. Did you want to get married?  _One thing at a time (y/n)_ , you scolded yourself,  _let's find out if there's something to worry about in the first place._  


    You sped the entire rest of the way to your apartment, your foot like a block of lead on the accelerator. The hall was dead quite, and your key sounded like an explosion as you unlocked your door and let yourself into your apartment. You couldn't wait to chug an entire glass of water so you could just get in the bathroom and find out alre-

    "Hey babe!"  

     Oh no.

    "Was your friend feeling any better?"

     You forgot.

    "I went out and got chinese, I hope that's oka- hey are you alright? What's wrong?"

    Joel was coming over tonight to watch the Baylor football game. You had a standing date for every Baylor and UT game, since there were some very interesting bets on the line during these games.  _Shit,_ you thought, how on earth were you going to be able to play it cool for an entire football game. Realizing you still hadn't said anything, or even acknowledged his presence in your apartment, you shook your head again and smiled, your eyes meeting his as you crossed into the living room to wrap your arms around his shoulders and give him a kiss.

    "Sorry, my mind's been all over the place today. Chinese sounds great, thank you." You told him, giving him one more kiss as the concerned look faded off his face. You slinked away from him and into the kitchen, asking if he wanted a beer and grabbing him one from the fridge, pouring yourself a large glass of water and making sure he was preoccupied before chugging it as fast as you could. You poured yourself another glass before heading out to the living room to join Joel on the couch, your mind on the little box in your purse rather than on the game.

    When halftime came, you excused yourself to the bathroom, snatching your purse as you passed it. You read the instructions on the box three times, and took the test, your hands shaking as you waited the 3 minutes for the results. _Not pregnant_.  _Oh sweet baby Jesus, thank you._ You thought, throwing the test away and washing your hands and face, breathing normally for the first time since that morning. You rejoined Joel on the couch, finally focusing on the game, and cheering Baylor on to victory. 

    Victory for Baylor means that you won the bet of the night, and with the pregnancy scare behind you, you were more than happy to claim your prize from one Mr. Joel Heyman. A heavy make-out session dissolved into you moving into the bedroom, crawling up to the headboard while Joel quickly took a bathroom break. You waited at the head of the bed, the familiar warmth spreading through your entire body as you allowed yourself to relax and forget about the earlier events, focusing instead on what was about to happen. After a few minutes, you called out for Joel to hurry up, wondering what was taking him so long in the bathroom. 

    A few more minutes passed, and now you were concerned, and just before you could lift yourself off the bed to knock on the door, it opened, slowly revealing a fully-clothed Joel who was looking at something held in his hands rather than at you. You felt the blood drain from your face as you realized what he was holding.

    "(y/n), " He said calmly, "What is this?" His tone made it clear that he did, in fact, know what a pregnancy test was, and that he was, in fact, actually asking why it was there. You didn't say anything for a moment, you couldn't, the only thing you were capable of at that moment was forcing your lungs to continue cycling air in and out. The air grew thick with the silence, and Joel's eyes slowly flicked from the object in his hands to you, a distrustful and confused look slapping you in the face as his gaze landed on you.

    "It's a pregnancy test." You forced yourself to say as your throat threatened to close.

    "Well,  _yeah_." He confirmed, "A _used_ pregnancy test. Why is it in your bathroom?" He dropped in on your bathroom counter, his eyes landing back on you. You drew in a few jagged breaths as you rolled an answer around in your mouth, deciding in that moment whether or not to lie to him.

    "Well that's usually what you do when you think you're pregnant. Take a pregnancy test." Your voice was small, not a whisper but a raw, strangled gasp as you attempted not to cry. Joel didn't say anything, he just nodded, giving the test another once over before he placed it back in the trashcan and entered your room.

    "You thought you were pregnant." He said, it wasn't a question.

    "Yes."

    "But you're not."

    "No."

    "And you didn't tell me."

    "No."

    "Why not?"

    "Because we aren't dating, we're just fucking, I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your responsibility, I can take care of myse-" You broke off in a sob, turning away from Joel and wiping away the few tears that escaped.

    " _Jesus Christ_ ," He breathed, "Is that really what you think? That because we're not dating I don't care about you or that I'm not there for you?" You felt the bed dip as he sat beside you on it, and you turned further away from him, hiding your face in your hands as you attempted to stop yourself from crying. This was the moment that you never wanted to happen, the moment you were dreading in your non-relationship with Joel. The moment when he would figure out that you were totally head over heels for him, and he would dump you because he wasn't looking for love, he wasn't even looking for a relationship.

    "(y/n), look at me, please." His voice sounded, it was gentle, just like the hand that reached out and around your waist, coaxing you back towards him. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always." At this you melted back into him, allowing his other arm to encircle your waist as well as yours went around his neck, your faces leveling out and eyes meeting.

    "You really mean that?" You asked, puffy eyes scrunching up as you smiled at him weakly.

    "Of course I mean that. (y/n), seriously, I care about you, probably more than I care about anyone else. I can't believe you would think I wouldn't want to know about this. You can tell me anything babydoll, you know that." You smiled for real this time, pressing your lips to his quickly, the kiss all dimples and teeth as the two of you started laughing. "I suppose this means that I can finally call you my girlfriend now, doesn't it?" He smirked as you nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.


	11. #2. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader- Matt Peake
> 
> I just had to throw my two cents in on those ridiculous oats this babe bought.  
> (Kinda short, sorry- tomorrow's is longer)

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" You cried out in laughter as you watched your boyfriend carry the enormous bag of oats from his car to his office.  
"What?" He laughed, "I needed oats."  
"Yeah but not 50 pounds of oats!" Your boyfriend blushed at your words, struggling slightly under the weigh of the enormous bag that you refused to help him carry.   
"C'mon (y/n), I'm just being.....frugal......it's better.......for the......environment." He huffed as he pushed open the office door.   
"Mhmmm, sure, whatever you say Matthew." You chastised, beginning to walk away towards your desk but coming to a dead stop when you heard a loud bang and felt a pair of strong hands on your waist. You spun around in Matt's grip, smirking down at him. "What?" You asked after what felt like forever of him just looking at you. He still didn't say a word, and just as you were about to ask again his lips met yours. They were soft, as usual, and the kiss was all lips and teeth as you both started laughing hysterically. Matt chased your lips as you threw your head back to laugh more but he eventually gave up, laughing too hard himself.  
After a moment, when you had both calmed down, Matt turned to look at the large sack of oats he had deposited on the ground not very long ago and sighed, "That is a fuck ton of oats, isn't it?"


	12. #38. "You fainted....straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Ryan

You had meant to eat, you really had. It wasn't your fault, truly, but between your flight getting in super early in the morning, your 4 hours of sleep, early morning gym session, and events all day at the con, you just forgot. You didn't even feel hungry, your stomach wasn't grumbling, you weren't dizzy or lightheaded. In fact, you probably could have gone all day without eating if you hadn't sat down before your panel, but you had gotten backstage in the waiting area way too soon, so you'd just taken a seat and played around on your phone until it was time to get ready.  
That was when it all went wrong.  
You stood up from the couch you were lounging on, and everything went black. You woke up on the ground, what must have been only a few seconds later, you heartbeat pounding in your ears and your vision hazy. Everyone that had been backstage, including your cast mates, were gathered around you, concern written in the deep lines on all of their faces as you blearily looked around and asked what was going on. It was only then, when you felt the vibration of his deep voice against your back that you realized you weren't just sitting on the ground. You were sitting on Ryan, your back leaned against him, his arms around your waist as you sat on his lap. Your face turned a deep red as you processed his words:  
"You fainted.....straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." He had chuckled as he said it, his arms drawing slightly tighter against you and his thumbs rubbing your skin through your shirt gently.   
As soon as it was determined you were not dead, the swarm of people automatically went into action, calling for help, grabbing water and food and making people back away to "give you some air". Ryan spoke into your hair as he asked if you were okay to stand, and then helped you up and sat you back down on the couch you'd been on, one hand in yours and the other protectively on your hip the entire time. He didn't leave when a medic arrived and determined you were fine, just dehydrated and starving, and he agreed to allow you to do the panel since it was just sitting and talking: as long as you brought out some sort of snack with you and ate while you were out there.   
After a little while, the chaos died down, and you were left to face the fact that you were still sitting on the couch with Ryan, his one hand was still on your hip although he had released your hand so you could hold a water bottle and food at the same time. He was still right next to you, and every now and then he had to casually pull the edge of your shirt back down because the gentle circles his fingers rubbed into the bone there made it ride up.   
"I'm so sorry." You confessed, turning slightly to face him better on the couch, feeling his hand slide from your hip to the small of your back.   
"For what?" He looked genuinely confused at your apology, and you furrowed your eyebrows and tried your best to explain that you felt bad for making him sit there with you when there were probably a thousand other things he'd rather be doing. But he only laughed in response, "(y/n), I want to be here with you. I want to make sure you're okay- I....."  
You smiled up at him, taking advantage of his pause to press a small kiss to his cheek and thank him. Then you stood up, hearing the calls that it was time to start the panel, and you balanced both items in one hand as you held the other out to him. He took it as he stood from the couch as well, and he used it to tug you back towards him when you started walking away,  
"(Y/n)," He breathed, "After this, would you like to go get a real meal- with me I mean."  
"Of course Ry, I'd love to." You agreed, smiling as he pulled you a little closer and kissed the top of your head, squeezing your hand before dropping it and walking out to take his seat at the panel.


	13. #9 "Don't you ever do that again!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/ Jeremy

He had assured you it would be fine, and you wanted so badly to believe him despite the feeling in your gut. They weren't even technically considered stunts, and the guns were just paint-ball guns, he'd been hit by them before. Yet, as you sat in a chair on the side of set and watched as your boyfriend and his idiot coworkers filmed, you couldn't get rid of the anxiety balling itself in the center of your stomach. You almost couldn't focus on doing your actual job, that's how badly you didn't want to look away as he climbed up a short tower to take his place for the scene. Something just felt wrong.   
The feeling started to ease away as you finished several takes; each time Jeremy would pop over to your corner of the set to give you a kiss on the cheek, always with a hint of teasing as he said "I told you so". Just as you were able to relax fully, and lose yourself in the production the way you needed to to create, he did something stupid.   
Honestly, you were kind of surprised it took him this long to do something stupid.   
He loved doing stupid things. Stupid, dangerous things. Stupid, dangerous things like jumping from his tower and trying to land in a somersault like some kind of youtube parkour video he'd seen.  
Only he didn't land and roll gracefully like the parkour king he fancied himself to be. He landed and immediately drove all of his body weight into his left shoulder, folding limply in half like a piece of bread and groaning loudly.  
You were out of your chair and sprinting across set before you even called cut, before anyone else even realized what had happened. By the time the set medic made it over to the two of you you had helped Jeremy flip over and were cradling him in your lap. His eyes were closed in pain, a wince glued to his face as he clenched and unclenched his left hand.  
"Can you open your eyes for me?" The medic asked. It took a second for Jeremy to relax his face and sigh open his eyes.  
"It looked like he hid his head as well as his shoulder," the medic said to you, guiding your hands to either side of Jeremy's face, "keep his neck as still as possible. Jeremy try not to move too much okay, I'm going to check you for a concussion."  
"Okay." Jeremy grunted.  
"Do you know what your name is?"  
"Jeremy Dooley."  
"And where are we right now?"  
"Stage 5."  
"Do you know today's date?"  
"What is this high school? I never know the date."  
"And who's the president?"  
"Oh god, fuck that guy. Look, my head feels fine it's my shoulder that hurts."  
There was a small chuckle through the gathered crowd, and the medic finished shining a light into Jeremy's eyes, clearing him to move and sit up. He moved to look at Jeremy's shoulder then, and you kept your hands placed firmly on Jeremy's waist as he winced and sucked in breath painfully as the medic checked his range of motion.  
His shoulder turned out to just be dislocated, and a big deal was made in popping it back in place and giving him a sling. The crew broke for lunch then,   
mostly to allow Jeremy time to decide if he wanted to keep shooting.  
You pulled him aside by his good arm, nuzzling into his side. "You really scared me there." You whispered when you felt brave enough.  
"I know," He said just as quietly, wrapping his good arm around you and trying to no avail to put the slinged arm around you as well. "I'm sorry."  
The two of you stayed that way for awhile, you weren't exactly sure how long but you suddenly felt a surge of anger pulse through you and you pulled back, a finger waving in Jeremy's face.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" You said sternly, managing to hold your angry face until Jeremy started laughing.  
"Yes ma'am, I won't. I promise." He smiled, pulling you back into him and holding you there awhile longer.


End file.
